


Бессмертие овец

by Lahaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas Fluff, Derek is obvious, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нелепейший офисный роман года. Или история о том, как Стайлз берется доказать всем, что его начальник оборотень.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бессмертие овец

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erinee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinee/gifts).



> Офисное АУ. Я не знаю, как я написала офисное АУ, но спасибо Эрини, этот текст воплощает в себе все то, что я считаю "милотой". Кто еще мог бы поддержать криповатую идею о том, что Дерек оборотень-пони?  
> Название происходит от стишка про "бессмертных пони", в английском есть такой же стишок.  
> Приятного чтения. 
> 
> *Я люблю свою работу!  
> Я приду сюда в субботу,  
> И, конечно, в воскресенье,  
> Здесь я встречу День рожденья,  
> Новый год, 8 Марта,  
> Ночевать здесь буду завтра.  
> Плащ-палатка, вещь-мешок -  
> У супруги будет шок!  
> Если я не заболею,  
> Не сорвусь, не озверею,  
> Здесь я встречу все рассветы,  
> Все закаты и приветы! 
> 
> От работы дохнут кони.  
> Ну, а я - бессмертный пони!

***

 

– Я понял в чем дело! Он оборотень.  
Скотт подавился кофе и закашлялся, бешеными глазами глядя на виновника «несчастного случая» на производстве.  
Стайлз сочувственно похлопал его по спине:  
– Не переживай, до полнолуния это не заразно.  
– Ты рехнулся? - Скотт отставил кружку с кофе подальше - во избежание - и тоскливо посмотрел на домашнее печенье с шоколадной крошкой, заботливо оставленное на столе Эллисон.  
– Нет, ты послушай, я раздобыл записи с поста охраны, если верить карте-пропуску, то он ушел вчера немногим позже полуночи, а сегодня был на рабочем месте в восемь. Люди столько не работают!  
Стайлз засунул в рот печенье и благополучно сжевал, прямо на глазах у страдающего друга.  
– Он трудоголик.  
– Он оборотень!  
Нездоровая активность, которую Стайлз развел только для того, чтобы разнюхать что-то о своем непосредственном начальстве, Скотта настораживала давно. Это уже тянуло на полноценное сталкерство. И, если бы Маккол не снимал со Стайлзом квартиру и не знал наверняка, что тот не замышляет похищения и не завешивает стены фотографиями Хейла, он бы давно уведомил «объект» этого самого повышенного интереса.  
– И что? Послушай, тебе не кажется, что это личная жизнь парня, даже если он после работы и превращается в клыкастого монстра? Ты в дурацком костюме таскаешься на все Комик-коны в Северной Америке, он обрастает шерстью в полнолуние, все отлично, пока мы выполняем годовой план. А вы так и вовсе лучшие по показателям.  
Стайлз почти задохнулся от возмущения и уже раскрыл рот, как на облюбованную ими кухню заглянул «тот самый Хейл».  
– Стилински, – нахмурившись, произнес он, -– тексты для аукциона готовы?  
– Уже в папке, – мгновенно сориентировался Стайлз, при появлении Хейла начавший вдруг копошиться в небольшой офисной кухне. Копошился он деловито, со знанием дела: перекладывая что-то и через минуту возвращая на место, при этом успешно создавая видимость бурной деятельности.  
Дерек «подвис», обдумывая информацию. За это время Стайлз успел засыпать кофе в кофемашину и включить ее.  
\- А овцы? - выдал Хейл следующий по списку вопрос. – Забрали уже овец?  
– Видели на входе закрытую коробку? Это половина.  
Хейл «переварил» новое сообщение и кивнул. Честное слово, Скотт удивлялся, как этот человек мог легко и быстро управляться с работой, со всей этой его склонностью «обдумывать» каждое слово.  
– Сделайте перечень, пожалуйста, – Дерек развернулся и неспешно удалился к себе. Зачем, спрашивается, только приходил на кухню?  
– Видишь, – сказал Стайлз, выглядывая за дверь, чтобы убедиться, что коридор пуст. – Оборотень!  
По мнению Скотта, начальник управления информационной политики Дерек Хейл был просто гребаным трудоголиком без чувства юмора и личной жизни, но если уж Стайлзу так хотелось, он мог и кивнуть, и поддержать. Скотт был отличным понимающим другом. Иногда очень понимающим.  
– Побегу, – Стайлз потряс головой и выдохнул, собираясь с духом. В одну руку он взял кружку с пряничным латте – для себя, а в другую крепкий американо – для Хейла. Он всегда так делал.  
Скотт проводил его взглядом и мысленно пожелал им всем дожить до тринадцатой зарплаты. А там уже можно и волком выть, и в красном трико по площади бегать. Или вот Эллисон на свидание пригласить. Печенье у нее ведь – пальчики и оближешь, и даже откусишь.

***

 

Рабочий вечер постепенно превращался в рабочую ночь, и Стайлз бросал короткие любопытствующие взгляды в сторону начальства.  
Сэндвич с двойной порцией чеснока Дерек съел и не подавился. Горчица и слоновые порции индийских пряностей его не проняли. И света он не боялся. Версия с вампирами не выдерживала и трещала по швам. Ловушка для демонов в виде пентаграммы, нарисованная на полу и скрытая ковровым покрытием, на Хейла тоже никак не повлияла. Оставались только оборотни.  
Стайлз поправил булавку из чистого серебра и еще раз посмотрел в сторону начальства. Дерек работал, не поднимая головы. Как будто он единственный в отделе и света белого не видит – беспокоится о показателях! Ничего подобного, вот они с Эрикой уже все графики отрисовали и всех овец пронумеровали – подготовка к праздничному аукциону вышла на финишную прямую.  
– Стилински, – голос Дерека вырвал Стайлза из размышлений. – Иди уже домой, ты засыпаешь. Завтра закончим.  
«Избавится хочет», - догадался прозорливый Стайлз. Он медленно ссыпал все свои гаджеты со стола в сумку и «случайно» оставил ту самую булавку на видном месте.  
– До завтра, – бросил он на выходе и медленно пошел к лифтам.  
«Раз, два, двадцать, тридцать три…» – считал Стайлз про себя, стоя напротив лифта, все здравомыслящие коллеги уже успели разъехаться, и только у него остался шанс поймать Хейла и разоблачить. – «Все, пора».  
Обратно в свой офис он припустил так резво, как не делал даже по утрам, когда опаздывал. Дерек сидел на корточках, держа перед собой одну из сшитых овец, и рассматривал ее, склонив голову набок. Он услышал вздох Стайлза и повернулся к нему, вскинув бровь.  
– А я это… – Стайлз замялся.  
Ну, вот какой нормальный человек будет сидеть в пустом офисе и рассматривать кривобокие игрушки? В коробке с бирками-номерами лежал еще с десяток этих недоразумений ака символов года, сделанных работниками их «зашибись-огромной» компании для новогоднего благотворительного аукциона. Овцы были разные, маленькие и побольше, мягкие и выструганные из дерева, одну даже кто-то из отдела обеспечения скрутил из колючей проволоки.  
– Я булавку забыл, – спустя минуту неловкой растерянной тишины Стайлз вновь обрел способность говорить.  
Дерек подошел к его столу, с невозмутимым видом взял серебряную декоративную булавку и протянул владельцу. Стайлз схватился за булавку, накрыв пальцы Дерека своими, и так и застыл, уставившись на их руки.  
«И серебра не боится», – чертыхнулся он, пока Дерек, заметив заминку, перевел взгляд с булавки на лицо Стайза и обратно.  
– Что-то не так? – очень тихо и осторожно поинтересовался он. Стайлз вспыхнул румянцем смущения и быстро отступил, ретировался к дверям: кто их знает, этих оборотней, вдруг возьмет и набросится. Впрочем, в минуту особой честности с самим собой, Стайлз готов был признать, что он не возражает, чтобы конкретный оборотень на него набросился, навалился сверху…  
– Мне нужно идти, до завтра, – удушливо просипел Стайлз, и, не оглядываясь, поспешил обратно к спасительному выходу.  
Серебряная булавка жгла сжатую ладонь так, как будто он сам был клыкастой нечистью. 

***

– Он оборотень! – с воинственным видом Стайлз ткнул в Эрику пластмассовой ложкой. – Вот никто мне не верит, а я знаю! И докажу!  
– Постой смирно пять минут. Я постараюсь сделать все быстро.  
– Да хоть десять, – Стайлз заглянул в стаканчик, где на дне еще осталось немного фисташкового мороженного. – Он же с утра до ночи на работе, человек бы давно загнулся, но нет, свеж, бодр и укоряет меня одним взглядом.  
– Если он оборотень, то только пони. Бессмертный пони, – пробормотала Эрика, снимая со парня мерки.  
– Бывают оборотни-пони? – Стайлз удивился. Такого развития событий он как-то не предполагал.  
– А я знаю?! Я художник, Стилински, и немного дизайнер, я могу «поиграть шрифтами» и нарисовать тебе хоть пони, хоть кракозябру, но с оборотнями давай как-нибудь сам, своими руками, – Эрика шлепнула его пониже поясницы, намекая, что мерки она сняла, и он может валить на все четыре стороны. – Костюм будет послезавтра.  
– Ты овцу сделала? – строго поинтересовался Стайлз. Дерек-Дереком, а свою работу он любил, и даже наслаждался ей где-то в промежутке с девяти до шести.  
– Сделала-сделала, держи, – Эрика достала из тумбочки сшитую из разноцветных кусочков ткани овцу. – Продай ее подороже! Душу вложила.  
Стайлз быстро цапнул овцу и, совершенно по-детски, показав язык, поспешил скрыться в коридоре. 

***

– Арджент, – окликнул Стайлз коллегу, идущую по коридору. – Подожди!  
– Эллисон, я просила звать меня Эллисон, – улыбнулась она. Эллисон отвечала у них за климат в коллективе, вешала фотографии новеньких на сайт, помнила все дни рождения и вела колонку в блоге «хобби и увлечения».  
– Ты как-то говорила, что у тебя тетя владеет оранжереей. Скажи, а она выращивает аконит?  
Арджент прищурилась, одаривая его взглядом Хилари Клинтон на воинствующих шовинистов, но не выдержала долго и прыснула в кулак:  
– Я тебя умоляю, не трави человека, – попросила она, сложив ладони в жесте шуточной мольбы. – Ты не поверишь, но от выжимки аконита и у тебя будет нешуточное отравление.  
– Я не…  
– Мне Скотт рассказал про тебя и.. – она снисходительно махнула рукой. – Мы ужинали вместе.  
– И на рождество я еду к ней в гости! Так что квартира в твоем распоряжении! – объявил Скотт, появившись за спиной девушки, и поспешил притянуть ее к себе для поцелуя. Эллисон снова рассмеялась, но позволила себя обнять.  
– О я, – Стайлз растерялся, – поздравляю.  
– Не поздравляй. Ты не знаешь мою маму, – вздохнула Арджент. – И моего папу, – она вздохнула еще горше. – Но этот парень не ищет легких путей.  
– Он такой, – Стайлз расплылся в широкой ухмылке. – Поздравляю, ребята.  
– Квартира, Стайлз, квартира вся твоя, – подмигнул ему Скотт. – Только, пожалуйста, не на моей кровати.  
– Что?  
Телефон Стайлза переливчато заиграл в руке, высвечивая изображение «хмурого котика» и имя контакта «Дерек Хейл».  
– Подожди, я только отвечу, что заказал обед и для него, эй, Скотт, ну почему ты опять уходишь? Ты должен мне сказать…

 

***

Стайлз и сам не знал, почему после успешного аукциона в самый разгар корпоративной вечеринки он поехал в пустующий офис. Захотелось. Или, вернее, никуда ему и не хотелось, а офис был недалеко.  
Неделя выдалась выматывающая. И теперь он сам себе казался выжитым как лимон, опустошенным. Скотт улетел вместе с Эллисон несколько часов назад, а возвращаться в пустую квартиру не хотелось. Лучше уж сидеть в их лимонно-зеленых стенах и писать статьи о том, как они увеличили показатели, помогли морским котикам и уже буквально завтра планируют все вместе улететь на Марс.  
Дерек, видимо, тоже никуда не хотел ехать, потому что появился в дверях их прекрасной комнаты на пятнадцать минут позже Стайлза.  
– Ты что-то забыл? – предположил он.  
– Нет, я устал, – Стайлз пожал плечами, рассматривая Дерека с любопытством. Он на самом деле смотрел на него так часто, что прекратил видеть. Только детали – отросшие и потому взлохмаченные волосы, родинку у подбородка, сеточку мимических морщин у края глаз – а ведь все вместе складывалось в интересную картину. Дерек чертов-трудоголик-Хейл был очень даже ничего.  
«И он мой шеф», – напомнил себе Стайлз.  
– Хорошо прошло, – произнес Дерек, подкатывая стул и садясь напротив Стайлза. – Мы, правда, собирали деньги на пожертвование для морских котиков?  
– Какая разница? – Стайлз пожал плечами, желая в этот момент то ли напиться, то ли раздобыть где косячок. Но даже с его знакомствами в Лос-Анжелесе вечером накануне рождественских каникул – это было несбыточное желание. Да и напиваться в одиночестве он не любил.  
– Никакой разницы, – согласился Дерек.  
«Оборотни, наверное, не пьянеют», – подумал Стайлз. Сам он на вечере и глотка не сделал, но у него была работа. А Дерек, Дерек просто всегда думал обо всем и обо всех. Нет, отличный шеф ему попался, даже если и парнокопытное.  
– А ты? – спросил он, не надеясь на честный ответ.  
– Здесь елка есть, и твои овцы, которые не пошли на аукцион, это создает больше праздничной атмосферы, чем есть у меня дома, – Дерек смотрел как-то сквозь, и одновременно точно на Стайлза.  
– Что, никого? Ну а… – он замялся. Спрашивать у начальника о личной жизни он как-то не решался, но априори был уверен, что она у него есть, не то, что у самого Стайлза.  
– Моя семья в Нью-Йорке, сестра обещала прилететь на следующей неделе. А елку я так и не собрал, – признался Дерек. – Проект заканчивал.  
– Проект? – полюбопытствовал Стайлз.  
– Хочу подать документы на PhD, – пояснил Дерек. – Пишу медленно, вот и пришлось сидеть ночами. Не выспался – жуть.  
Только и оставалось, что кивнуть, и облегченно рассмеяться. Стайлз смеялся раскатисто громко, стесняясь собственно смеха, но уже не в силах остановиться. Он думал о том, что в сумке у него пузырек с аконитом, что за эти несколько бредовых месяцев он почти сошел с ума, он думал, что ему неплохо бы съездить к отцу, и перевестись в отдел Лидии, что Дерек Хейл сейчас точно решит, что его подчиненный рехнулся от нервного напряжения.  
Но чертов Дерек Хейл снова отказался играть по правилам, он сел у ног Стайлза, как сидел у коробки, рассматривая игрушечную овцу, и вытянул руку, оглаживая большим пальцем острый подбородок. И Стайлз замолчал.  
– Я тебя поцелую, – сообщил Дерек. И Стайлз чуть не ляпнул «Спрашивать-то зачем?!» – но больше Хейл на тратил время на риторику, и так понимать его было проще.  
К концу этого самого странного в своей жизни поцелуя, Стайлз и сам почти сполз на пол, чуть не повалив на себя все папки со стола. И вцепился в Дерека, как утопающие вцепляются в спасательный круг.  
– У меня в квартире есть елка, наряженная, – тихо признался он, разглядывая Дерека, и запоминая его заново.  
– Это предложение?  
Стайлз подумал, что слов с него хватит. И кивнул. Дерек удерживал его рядом совершенно собственнически, и еще чему-то удивлялся? Он бы показал некоторым, где раки зимуют, но дергаться совершенно не хотелось.  
– Только знаешь, у меня есть одно условие, – Дерек наклонился, прижимаясь щекой к щеке, и произнес шепотом: – Не добавляй мне аконит утром в кофе, даже если захочешь побыстрее выгнать из квартиры. Боюсь, сестра воспримет мою мучительную смерть очень остро.  
Он отстранился.  
– Я всегда это знал! Всегда! – ошарашено воскликнул Стайлз, глядя на горящие неоново-синим глаза и выдвинувшиеся передние клыки. – Эй, это же не передается половым путем? Дерек, не смей смеяться в таком виде, а то я решу, что ты хочешь меня съесть. Дерек! Ну, правда же, не передается?


End file.
